Promise You'll never Fall in Love with a Stranger
by Jaguar
Summary: What happens during the series 2 with Lex and his drinking problem


Lex walked into the bar it had been almost a month since Zandra had died up on that stupid mountain with Amber. Bray had gotten over it and in to it with Danni but Lex was still grieving. Although he didn't know why it wasn't like he loved Zandra but he had been excited about having a kid.  
  
Lex sat down on one of the dirty looking bar stools "Well Lex what can I get you today?" Kitten asked, Lex had been coming in every day for the past month "vodka and lots of it" Lex muttered "Coming right up" Kitten said as she spun around to grab the vodka her fake tail flicked out and almost hit Lex in the face "hey Kit watch the tail huh?" Lex joked giving her tail a slight tug "Sorry Lex it's part of the outfit"  
  
Lex sighed Kitten was dressed in a leopard print bikini top with matching mini skirt her tail and ears where also leopard print as were her knee high boots "Lex here's ya drink hun" Kitten handed Lex his drink and for the first time Lex notice Kitten had leopard print fingernails "Isn't that just a little over the top Kitten"  
  
"No it's the finishing touch to a great outfit"  
  
"You remind me of Zan" Lex whispered "who's Zandra Lex do you have a girlfriend" Kitten fumed miffed that Lex could come in so often and hit on her, sleep with her and still have a girlfriend. "Mind you we never did talk I was just a quick shag for you wasn't I" Kitten asked, "no kit don't even think that baby…"  
  
"Don't baby me anyway I have to go serve these people I'll be back later with a re-fill ok"  
  
"Looks like you stuffed up" Flame spoke as she re-filled Lex's drink "shut up Flame" Lex mumbled in to his vodka, His sixth glass in just under an hour "well you know kitten likes you and you did sleep with her so what did you tell your girlfriend?"  
  
"Zandra isn't my girlfriend she's my dead wife ok so just pour the vodka and leave" Lex snapped at Flame "Oh… Lex I'm so sorry I…we didn't know"  
  
"Flame leave"  
  
"Oh right yea…here have the bottle it's on the house" Flame spoke quickly and left  
  
"Kitten I think you should go talk to Lex" Flame said shaking out her dark red hair "oh yea why is that so he can lie to me again" Kitten growled tugging at her mini trying to make it a little longer "He won't lie…Kitten are you listening to me"  
  
"I'm listening I'm listening" Kitten grumped "good cos' as I was saying Lex told me about that Zan girl it turns out she's his dead wife" Flame spoke slowly to make sure Kitten understood "His…what?"  
  
"His wife you know until death do they part" Flame giggled "Flame that's not funny"  
  
"I it's just" Flame cleared her throat and run her hands down over her mini which was red and sparkle in the right light "see ya Flame"  
  
"Your gonna go see Lex right" Kitten didn't answer she just left "kit…Kitten oooooooooooooooh"  
  
"Ummm…Lex I'm sorry forgive me"  
  
"Hey Kitten not really no" Lex looked at Kitten she had no right to be jealous they had only sleep together once "Lex please I'm really sorry I know I shouldn't of cared that you had a wife and I don't Lex…Lex tell me about Zandra"  
  
"Go away Kitten"  
  
"No lex I'm serious I wanna know"  
  
1 "Well Zan was my girlfriend way back before the virus and after the virus hit we kinda stayed together, First we tried joining the Loco's but they attacked us, Me Ryan Zandra all got away but Glenn was caught, Then we joined the Mall rats which was fine we were there for about 3 month before we got married, her idea not mine but it was fun then about a month later I got the virus but I got better and we as a tribe decided to find where the virus had come from so we went up to eagle mountain. We got there and found out some stuff but something when wrong there was an explosion we lost two members of our tribe that day Zandra and Amber. Zandra was pregnant too I was going to be a daddy"  
  
"Oh Lex that's so sad" Kitten spoke softly "hey you never said what Zandra looked like"  
  
"Well she had pink and blue hair I think naturally it was brown though, her eyes were a dark blue and she look like she had just stepped out of a page in a fashion magazine" Lex sighed remembering Zandra was painful but Kitten just look and act so much like her it was freaky but it made it easier to talk about Zandra  
  
Kitten walk away Lex need to be by himself and she had customers to serve "ok mate what will it be" she asked walking up to the blonde at the bar "Oh Kitten is Lex here"  
  
"Ryan hi" she said giving him air kisses "yea he's over there but I think he wants to be alone can I get you a drink?"  
  
"Yea sure do you have coke"  
  
"The drug or the drink I can get ya both" Kitten laughed "the drink" Ryan stated shaking his head "but of course" Kit handed him a glass "Ryan mate how are ya?" a slightly drunk Lex asked walking over to Kit and Ryan "Hey Lex I think your have had enough to drink ready to go back to the mall"  
  
"Sure thing buddy is Kitten coming"  
  
"Lex I have to work" Kitten said slipping under Lex's arm "Can't Flame cover for you please baby"  
  
"Lex I'd love too but…"  
  
"Kitten go with the man I'll cover for you" Frost called on from over the counter "Frost are you sure" Kitten ran a hand though her loose blonde hair "Yes go before the man begs Please" Frost smiled she had made a joke a first for her "oh and tell Flame her skirt is too long on ya way out thanks"  
  
Kitten smiled she was going to the mall she had never been there before "Lex…" Kitten pause un-sure of what she wanted to say "yea Kitten Baby"  
  
"Why did you want me to come to the mall with you"  
  
"Why do you think Kit" Lex asked "I really don't know" Kitten look up at Lex's face her eyes lingering on his lips. Tiptoeing she kissed him lightly "is that why" she asked with a grin "No this is why" Lex said kissing her deeply slipping his tongue in her mouth and running his hand down her back pulling her closer "Oi you two knock it off we have too get to the mall first" Blushing Kitten pulled away "we'll finish this later" Lex whispered making Kitten blush a deeper red  
  
Back at the mall and in Lex's room Kitten and Lex were getting on with what the started earlier "oooooh Lex" Kitten moaned trying to be quiet so no one heard especially not Ryan the idea of him actually know what her and Lex were up to was just plain icky as for what her and Lex were doing that was just plain magic. Lex really knew what he was doing which was why Kitten was having trouble keeping quiet. "Mmm Kitten"  
  
"Lex more, more"  
  
Tai-san sighed Lex had 'company' again and there was no way she could sleep "Seriously Lex the less you could do is keep it down" Tai-san muttered "not all of us are happy like you and what's-her-name" Just then Lex moan Kitten's name "Kitten is it how did a girl ended up with a stupid name like that" Tai-san continued still muttering  
  
The following morning Lex took Kitten in to the café where the rest of the tribe were having breakfast. Kitten walked in her head down following Lex timidly. Knowing that every one knew her and Lex had slept together "Lex why couldn't we have stayed in your room" she hissed as they sat down at an empty table  
  
"Because I'm hungry you gave me quite a work out last night you know"  
  
"Lex"  
  
"What?"  
  
"People can hear you"  
  
"I'm sure they heard us last night dear" Kitten got up and left the café miffed "Kitten…Kitten shit Kitten come back" Lex ran after her "what's the matter Lex girl trouble" Bray said with a smirk "Shut up bray" Lex yelled on his way past.  
  
Kitten sprinted all the way to the bar, which wasn't easy in high-heeled boots yet she managed to beat Lex there with enough time to slam the door in his face "Hey we're closed…Oh Kit it's you" "hey Flame"  
  
"How did your date go?"  
  
"Kit…Kitten come on let me in I'm sorry"  
  
"That good huh" Flame joked listen to Lex pound on the door as she pulled her dark red hair in to a high pony "The date was fine the sex was fantastic but Lex can't keep his mouth shut" Kitten yelled the last part "Kitten people are staring please let me in"  
  
"Kitten as interesting as your love life is some of us are trying to sleep let him in or shut him up" the voice of a very grumpy Frost came though the wall "Sorry Frost" Kitten called "it's ok" Frost came though the door way looking amazing in her blue sparkly bikini top and Black skin tight pants, she was also doing her hair which was Blonde well almost white with blue tips. "KITTEN"  
  
"Let the poor guy in"  
  
Flame walked over to the door shaking her head "Hey Lex" she grinned as she opened the door "who was it you wanted to see cos' if you came to see Kitten I don't think she wants to talk to you"  
  
"Just let me in Flame and I won't comment on the fact your falling out of you top" Flame glared at Lex then stepped a side to let him in adjusting her red boob-tube she walked back over to Kitten and Frost  
  
"We'll be leaving now come on Flame"  
  
"But I…oh right ciao Kitten" Flame winked as she left the room  
  
"WHAT" Kitten snapped at Lex "I'm sorry" Lex said sheepishly "for?" Kitten prompted "For being a jerk and not thinking about your feelings"  
  
"And"  
  
"AND what and there's no and that's it as far as apologies go"  
  
"You forgot something" Kitten smiled "What did I forget?" Kitten looked at him "my kiss you can apologize and not kiss it's called making up its part of the rules" Kitten said mock serious "Oh really" Lex laughed "yes your breaking the rules"  
  
"Am I just" he said kissing her  
  
"Wahoo…ouch Frost that hurt" Lex and Kitten giggled Flame blushed and stuck her head around the door frame "what some one had to make sure you two fix your problem"  
  
"Oh so you're working by yourself huh Flame"  
  
"Not really…Jewell is here too and Frost"  
  
"Oh god come Lex lets go to my room"  
  
"Woohoo make up sex see I know the rules" Lex laughed and wrapped his arms around Kitten. This felt great no one had made him feel this way ever not even Zan  
  
"Man I love make up sex" Kitten sigh her head on Lex's chest listen to him breath "Me too"  
  
"Hey I thought you were sleeping" Kitten spoke startled "no I'm awake" Lex said stroking her hair. Kitten sigh snuggling deeper in to Lex's chest she run her fingers lightly over his skin "Kitten?"  
  
"Yea-huh"  
  
"Move in to the mall with me?" Lex spoke in a rush "Lex I'd love to but..."  
  
"No buts, buts are bad"  
  
"But I can't I have work and the mall rats might not want me" Kitten spoke slowly to make sure she got her point across "They'll want you and they'll have to let you in you're my girl" Kitten let the fact that Lex had called her his slide "Lex baby I can't I just can't"  
  
"It's all right Kitten just forget it" Lex pushed her of him roughly, she only just managed to stay on the bed "you stay here and be a whore"  
  
"Lex I am not a whore I'm a bartender"  
  
"A very slutty one"  
  
"You never minded…Lex hun please let's not fight I don't think I could do any more make up sex"  
  
"Then move in with me"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Fine" Lex walked out the door pulling on his top "FINE" Kitten scream after him throwing a glass at the door.  
  
The moment Kitten heard the door slam as Lex left the Bar she started to cry she loved Lex had since he first walked in to the bar a month ago his black hair fall to just above his board shoulders, Kitten had then watch him walk up to the bar. She had practically ran to the bar to be the one to serve him "Lex" she sobbed in too her pillow "Kit you ok" Flame came in carrying a glass of water, she was followed my Frost and Jewell "If I give this to you, you promise not to throw it" Flame said handing her the glass "so Kid you ok?" Jewell asked sitting down on the end of Kitten's bed her sliver mini riding up slightly "No" Kitten moaned "No I'm not" Kitten sat up and took the glass from Flame "awww hunny he'll be back and he'll apologize and then he'll do that thing that makes you go wooooooo" Flame said tactlessly "You have no tact do you Flame" Frost glared and then laughed which made Kitten laugh too "Hey where's Wolf"  
  
"Oh she went after Lex"  
  
"She did what?" Kitten almost screamed, "She went after Lex to make sure he didn't get hurt the Demon Dogs were hanging around out there before"  
  
"Oh ok" Wolf was good 'friends' with the leader of the Demon Dogs she'd make sure Lex got back to the mall safely  
  
"Hey Lex"  
  
"Go away KC you little shit I'm not interested" Lex yelled walking away "Hey KC what's his problem" Pasty asked "I don't think he made up with that girl"  
  
"Oh do you know her name?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Oh no reason just curious"  
  
"Pasty hey Pasty where are you going" Chloe asked running to catch up "I'm going to the bar"  
  
"Why"  
  
"To see that girl Lex had over to stay the night"  
  
"Pasty why"  
  
"So her and Lex get back together"  
  
"So your helping Lex again I have to ask why"  
  
"Because she made him happy and she reminds me of Zandra I miss Zandra"  
  
"Pasty Lex will kill you"  
  
"Whatever Chloe cone head" Pasty walk off heading towards the bar  
  
"Hi I wanna talk to the chick who's bonking Lex" Pasty said to the red head at the bar "And you are"  
  
"I'm Pasty I'm a mall rat please go get the girl"  
  
"Kitten you have visitor" Kitten walked over to Pasty "Hi sweetie what can I do for you"  
  
"Go out with Lex again please" Pasty giggled nervously at the end "did he send you"  
  
"Oh No I just… well you made Lex happy and when he's happy he leave us alone"  
  
"Sweetie I would love to make Lex happy again but I don't think he wants me too…do you understand"  
  
"Yes I'm not a baby" pasty stated and left in a huff  
  
"Kitten what was all that about" Flame asked pouring a vodka for Kitten "she wanted me to go with Lex again" Kitten giggled "that's kinda sweet" Flame giggled too "yea" both girls collapsed in a fit of giggles on the bar "oh god" Kitten said wiping her eye finally she managed to stop laughing "So your gonna go see him right" Flame took a stab in the dark "Yea I miss him oh god is that sad he's been gone for about five hours and I already miss him"  
  
Kitten headed towards the Mall slowly talking to herself trying to workout what she should say to Lex. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Demon Dogs until she was almost on top of them. Stopping she took a deep breath chances were that they'd either leave her alone because of Wolf or attack her. She sighed only one way to find out. Stepping in front of the Demon Dogs Kitten walked across the road and was almost clear when she heard the leader of the Demon Dogs yell "Hey look boys a kitty cat shall we have some fun"  
  
"Fuck" Kitten swore breaking into a run where was wolf when you needed her  
  
Lex sighed he missed Kitten. Lex got up of his bed he had been staring at the roof for almost a day now he needed a drink and he needed to talk to Kitten so he decided to go to the bar. Grabbing his jacket Lex walked out of the mall and in to the cool night air. Walking quickly away from the mall Lex heard a scream  
  
Kitten was a fighter but even she knew fighting ten guys twice her size wasn't smart so she did the next best thing she screamed "Help"  
  
"Hey there, none of that people will here you" Danzic said "Duh" Kitten mocked "Help me some one please" she screamed one last time "Some one shut her up" a Demon Dog stepped forward and backhand Kitten right across the face "HEY"  
  
Lex shouted jumping at the guy who had just hit Kitten "Back off Demon puppy's or you won't get any antidote for the rest of you pitiful lives"  
  
"Oh yea and how you gonna do that aye Lexy boy last time I check Danni was in charge"  
  
"Whatever Danzic just let the girl go"  
  
"All right we'll back off" Danzic glared at Lex but let him and Kitten go  
  
"Thanks Lex I don't know what they would have done if you hadn't shown up" Kitten spoke after a long silence Lex was walking her back to the bar " I know what they would have done" Lex growled "And nobody is allowed to touch my girl"  
  
"Two things Lex first of all, I'm not your girl you decided that this morning when you stormed out and second I get to decide who touches me"  
  
"So I should have let the Demon Dogs do what they wanted then" Lex started to walk away "Lex… don't go please" Kitten whispered crying "LEX" she screamed at his back "what Kitten don't tell me you want me cos' you just made it pretty clear you don't" Lex kept walking "Lex I…I love you"  
  
"Love you wouldn't know the meaning of the word"  
  
"Fuck you" Kitten scream collapsing on the ground crying "aww Kitten I'm sorry"  
  
"Go away"  
  
"No come Kitty get up we'll go have make up sex" Lex joked, Kitten glared at him "Go away what part of that don't understand" Lex sighed he left he really blew that  
  
Kitten got up she walked around sector nine not really doing anything she had walked past the mall about three times each time stopping at the gate and thinking of going in before sighing and walking around the mall one more time  
  
Lex sat in the mall he had see Kitten outside the mall and wondered if he should go talk to her. Lex stood up he walked over to the door "I'll pretend I'm on guard duty and then I'll bring her in to the mall and we'll go to my room and we'll talk and everything will be fine"  
  
"Hey Kitten" Lex called at Kitten's retreating figure "Yea Lex" Kitten turned walking back towards Lex "I'm sorry for to today I was"  
  
"A jerk…Nah it's ok I was a bitch so I'm sorry too"  
  
Later in Lex's room Kitten was showing Lex just how sorry she was. "Kitten move in with me…I know you said you can't but you could still work at the bar and live here"  
  
"True you go to the Bar every night anyway but I want my own room"  
  
"Why…what's wrong with my room"  
  
"Nothing but I need my own space"  
  
"Ok I'll go talk to Bray about you moving in" Lex started to walk away "ummm… Lex dear"  
  
"Yea Kitty"  
  
"You might want pants," Kitten giggled as lex pulled on his pants and walked out the door.  
  
"Hey Bray…Danni can I talk to you guys" Lex asked walking in to their room "Hey Lex" Bray said pulling away from Danni's kiss "yea sure talk"  
  
"Ok you guys know Kitten right"  
  
"Blonde leopard print works at the right" Danni muttered, "Yea anyway can she move in"  
  
"Yea sure of course"  
  
"You mean it"  
  
"Yes Lex Good-bye Lex"  
  
"Yes" Lex left the room "So Danni where were we"  
  
"Kitten your allowed to move in" Lex called entering his room "Oh hey Ellie…Why are you in my room"  
  
"Lex why didn't you tell me Alice and Ellie were living here" Kitten almost squealed "Was I meant to?" Lex spoke confused "Yes of course…OK I'll explain Alice and Ellie are my cousins"  
  
"YOUR WHAT"  
  
"You know cousins as in their mum was my aunty" Lex was in shock no way was Kitten related to Alice Ellie maybe but not Alice "NO you can't be related to Alice"  
  
"And why not"  
  
"Because she has a slight crush on me"  
  
"Oh my he's right…Wow never thought I'd say that" Ellie gasped "Alice is gonna kill you Kit"  
  
"no she won't she loves me"  
  
"Second time Kit"  
  
"I did not steal Mike he asked me out"  
  
"Yea but…"  
  
"No it's not my fault"  
  
"I know I know just lets not tell Alice just yet ok" Ellie said trying to keep the peace "well I have to go see Jack laters"  
  
"Wait Ellie who's Jack…Ellie" Ellie shut the door behind her and kept on walking  
  
"So umm Kitty can we continue what we started" Kitten rolled her eyes "Lex is that all you think about"  
  
"Yes is that a crime"  
  
"NO just good to know" Kitten laughed undoing Lex's pants "Now where were we" Lex laughed then kiss her gently "No I think we were past that we were up to…" Kitten dropped to her knees "Kitten" Lex sighed  
  
"Not again" Tai-san sighed "LEX SHUT UP" She screamed at the wall "goddamn it that girl can't be that good" Tai-san muttered to herself "he never was that loud with me"  
  
Kitten giggled "Lex I think we're a little loud" Lex looked at her and then cracked up "yup I think so" Kitten stood up "I'm going to the bar now wanna come with" she asked pulling her long hair in to a low pony, she glance quickly in to the mirror to make sure she looked alright and then left with Lex following  
  
"Vodka sweetie" Kitten asked pouring Lex a drink "yea sure" He pulled the glass toward him "Lex babe I'll be right back I'm going to get some stuff out of my ok" Kitten said pulling the hair tie out of her hair and re-doing it "sure that's fine with me I'll be here" Lex slurred he was drunk "Kitty maybe I can come with"  
  
"No Lex stay good dog" Kitten joked walking away  
  
Quarter of an hour later Kitten was ready to go. She had changed outfits, she now wore a Tiger print bikini top with tiger print hot pants her boots were black and so were her gloves that came up to her elbow "Ready" she said popping a black cowboy hat on her head "come on then let's get going" Lex threw Kitten's bag on his shoulder as they head to the mall and Kitten's new home.  
  
"So Lex which one is my room"  
  
"Room… your own room umm which one do you want?" Lex congratulated himself on a nice save "Nice save there Lex hello you must be Kitten I'm Bray" Bray offered Kitten his hand she took it "Hello Bray"  
  
"Ok we'll sort a room out for you first then I'll leave you with Lex I'm sorry about that" Bray joked "Can it lover-boy" Lex growled, Kitten laughed "So anyway my room" she said after a long pause "oh right you have a choice of three rooms the hardware store is empty then we have the hairdresser I guess you could live there or last but no least is the Toy store so Kitten which do you want door number one, door number two or door number three"  
  
"Well bray I'll take door number three" Kitten shook her head that was a lame joke  
  
Lex sat down on Kitten's bed well fell onto the bed "Lex are your drunk?" Kitten asked "Nope I'm horny"  
  
"Am I meant to be surprised your always horny" Kitten stated pulling off her boots "Not always just when I'm with you Zandra" Lex slurred drunkenly "Lex you just called me Zandra" Lex shook his head "I what no I didn't Kitty"  
  
"Yes you did"  
  
"Ok so what if I did it was a slip of the tongue…speaking of tongues" Lex tried to kiss her "Bugger off Lex that hurt I'm not Zandra" Kitten sigh untying her top so she could take it off "Baby I'm sorry really I am forgive me" Lex said with puppy dog eyes "oh alright" Kitten said pulling a baggy T-shirt on "Kitty what's with the top"  
  
"I'm going to go to bed to sleep"  
  
Kitten climb into bed Lex was already a sleep "Lex" she whispered shaking him slightly "Huh" came the very sleepy reply "I can't sleep" Kitten sighed this was true she hated sleeping in new places which is why Lex hadn't been allowed to go to his own room "That nice Kitty I can" Kitten glared at him "I know a way to wake you up" she whispered slipping her hand under the sheets and into Lex's boxers "mmmmmm Kitty stop it sleeping" Lex sighed opening one eye barely noticing that Kitten was naked "But Lex I'm not sleepy" Kitten moved her hand slightly drawing Lex's attention to the fact her hand was down there. Suddenly wide-awake Lex grinned, "well then what do you want to do"  
  
A few hours later Kitten was snoring softly, Lex sighed "For a re-bound skank Kitten sure is demanding" lex said to himself "Then why did you want her to live in the mall" a voice said in the back of his mind "So I could have sex on tap" Lex whispered "poor Kitty she actually likes me"  
  
"Too bad you're just using her huh," said someone in the door way "Tai- san…What are you doing here"  
  
"It's your turn for guard duty"  
  
"Oh right" Lex whispered so he didn't wake Kitten then climbed out of bed "Lex" Tai-san blushed "What it's not like you haven't seen it before"  
  
"Just go do guard duty Lex" Tai-san hissed the nerve of that guy like she was still interested which she wasn't, was she?  
  
Kitten woke up alone "Lex" she called softly. When no reply came she got up and got dressed into her leopard print outfit. Feeling scared and very alone Kitten headed out in to the mall maybe she could find Ellie. Two circuits of the mall later and no Ellie Lex or Alice Kitten decided to head for the café.  
  
"Lex" Tai-san giggled she was flirting but she didn't care after some deep meditation last night she had decided she did like Lex a lot "come on Tai- san we had good times back in the early days aura balancing and such"  
  
"Lex that was a serious matter I only slept with you for the good of the…oh Hi Kitten" Tai-san stopped as Kitten strode in to the room look highly peeved "Hey Kitty-cat what's up" Lex laughed "Oh I don't know I wake up to find you gone, then I come in here and find you have a conversation about the time you slept together with Tai-san" Kitten paused "oh and by the way don't call me Kitty-cat" Kitten added turning on her heel and leaving the room  
  
"Oops I think I'm in trouble" Lex laughed after Kitten left he couldn't help himself the idea that he had sneaked out to sleep with tai-san was just funny "Lex I think you've hurt her you can't go on using her" Tai-san stood up looking cute well Lex guessed she was actually meant to look mad but could he help it if she looked cute when she was mad "What come on she won't mind"  
  
"Lex you disgust me" Tai-san snapped as she left the room "What did I do" Lex asked the empty room  
  
"I'm so sick of being his…his… little sex toy" Kitten moaned "Ok Kit dear your one of my best friends and all but even I don't want to know what goes on between you and Lex" Ellie shuddered her and Kit while being cousins were also best friends born on the same day they had done everything together since, until the virus separated them. "El" Kitten said using Ellie's nickname "I know you don't wanna hear but I need to talk so just listen ok" Kitten started to cry as she filled Ellie in on all the details of her relationship with Lex  
  
"Tai-san are you in there" Lex whispered pushing the door open "Tai-san" Lex called softly again. Tai-san stood up "Lex what are you doing in here"  
  
"I well… I wanted to talk to you" Lex's voice was low and husky "Aura balancing?" Tai-san whispered "Yes…I mean no I have Kitten but I don't want her I want you" Lex gently grabbed Tai-san chin turning her face towards his "I think I love you" Tai-san sighed and leant forward kissing Lex their lips barely touching but it was enough to make them both want more.  
  
Rolling out of Tai-san's Bed sometime early the next morning Lex went to find Kitten. "Hey Kitty you in here he whispered walking into her room, Kitten's bed was empty her stuff gone "Oh well" Lex whispered "I guess I don't have to dump her anyway" Lex walked out of her room and headed to the bar he should at least tell Kitty it was over  
  
"Kitten the scudgy one is" Flame called glaring at Lex "Shut it Flame" Lex hissed "Oh come on Lexy Baby you know you love me or should I say kitten but wait no you don't love her either"  
  
"Listen Red you don't know what happened so shut up or I'll get you wet understand"  
  
"Please Lex you couldn't get Kitten wet what makes you think you can make me wet"  
  
"I meant I'd get you wet as in put out the fire kill the flame get it"  
  
"Oh Lex I got it I just thought I'd insult you abilities when it 'comes' oops sorry bad pun to sex"  
  
"At least I can get some Flame un-like you"  
  
"Shut up you two" Kitten yelled coming over from the bar "Lex if you came to talk you can wait in my room" Kitten told him, Lex walked away heading for Kitten's room "Flame please don't fight with him"  
  
"Alright Kitten but you be careful ok"  
  
"OK"  
  
Kitten stopped outside her door taking a deep breath she pushed it open "Lex I know that you slept with Tai-san and I don't know what to do…" Lex started to speak but Kitten cut him off " I was in love with you Lex now I'm not sure I thought you loved me but clearly you didn't…"  
  
"I did Kitty"  
  
"No you didn't and that's ok I can live with that what I can't live with is you and the fact you lied to me"  
  
"Kitty I'm so sorry you're right I don't love you…but I do love Tai-san" Lex finished in a rush for the first time he had admitted to loving some- one "I know that lex so go be with her" Kitten said standing up "Thank you Kitten" Lex said also standing with a final kiss he says good-bye to Kitten and walks out of her room one last time "Good-bye Lex my Love" Kitten whispered crying 


End file.
